I'm in love with a psycho
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto and orochimaru are back as sasuke and sakura try with all their might to get naruto back will they succeed or fail like they did before? i shouldn't have to tell you guys it contains scenes with yaoi and shounen-ai in it...
1. Chapter 1

**Do not worry everyone, i will finish that yuki and shuichi story so don't fret your pretty little heads over it...in other news i came up with a new OROXNARU TALE!! pretty cool huh?**

**WARNING!!: Some words may not be appropriate for young viewers so please get out now or keep reading...**

**Pairing: Naruto and orochimaru...duh!! and a one sided of sasukexnaruto**

**Summary: Naruto and our favourite snake is back as sasuke and sakura AND kakashi sensai fight to bring their once forgotten friend back from the evil clutches of orochimaru and his followers. Naruto is loving the snake even more then before and the snake is starting to grow soft! What will sasuke and sakura do once they infiltrate the snake's hide out? read and find out!!**

**Disclaimer: I told you guys a million times!! i do not own naruto!!**

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama...you did that side already" The man that went by the name of orochimaru stopped what he was doing and noticed that the blond was right.

It had been at least three weeks into the second year that naruto had gone off with the snake being. As much as sarutobi was hokage he was also just a human being like everyone else. But from what sakura had described to him, he knew that there wasn't much that could be done. Naruto was gone, simple as that and no he wasn't going to come back only if he really had to.

Everyone seemed to get on with their lives, well everyone except for a certain raven haired boy. Sakura had no idea what happened to him, in fact no one dared asked where sasuke was since the hokage had made a special announcement to everyone in the village to not ask where naruto or sasuke was. Most of the people had already decided that sasuke was taken away by naruto and was probably ripped to shreds. If only they knew the real truth.

The boy known as naruto blushed a bit as orochimaru leaned in too close for comfort. They both were living happily together while sasuke was searching the entire nearby villages for a clue to find the snake and his precious naruto. He would just imagine the snake's hands touching his angel's beautiful tanned skin and he had to stop or else he was seriously going to kill somebody other than orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, the order came do need it now or later?" Orochimaru stopped scratching naruto's shoulder and opened the chamber door just a little so his adviser also known as kabuto, would not know what was going on.

"Thank you kabuto...that will be all" The man took it and shut the door.

"What did you order this time, a bat?" During their...relationship...orochimaru had taught naruto so many weird things yet they felt so good when it was in his butt, yet it also hurt after a while. The snake like being used the weirdest things for sex.

"No naruto, just a simple...piece of string" The white skinned man held up a long shiny piece of string.

"What's it for?"

"It turns hard and becomes straight once chakra comes into contact with it...i'm using it on you" Naruto was not the least bit afraid of anything that orochimaru had poked him with. He had bared with the pain and loved every minute of it.

"has anyone told you how kinky you are?" Naruto was not at all the dumb ninja he once was. He had learned so many new things while being with the snake and wanted to learn more and more each day.

"I've heard that from kabuto too many times when i ordered for bandages...i told him what i was using it for and he just collapsed"

Naruto remembered the time orochimaru had tied him up using the bandages he had ordered. Naruto was a little scared at first but was starting to get attached to the game of being tied up. The snake loved every minute of it and loved how cute he was when he was dressed in a costume for Halloween.

"Do you think...they gave up?"

"Do you want to be rescued?"

"No...oro-sama, i can't live with out you" The man smirked as naruto draped his arms around the scronny man's neck.

"I heard that uchiha brat is searching for you...he just can't keep away i suppose"

"I hate him...don't you ever...ever...talk about him, I HATE HIM" Naruto threw a kunai knife at the wall.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and let his tongue lick naruto's chest. Naruto's heart beated faster when he felt the man's tongue slide down his pants. The older man always did this when ever naruto was in a mood like this. It was like he knew what to do for a situation such as this one.

"Promise me...promise you'll stay by my side oro-sama..." Naruto panted as orochimaru went faster.

"I promise" Naruto arched his back as he came on orochimaru's tongue.

Naruto fell back onto the large square bed. He put both his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Orochimaru retrieved his tongue and swallowed. He loved the taste of his naruto, being the only one and the first to taste him made him happy.

* * *

It was now night time and sasuke found himself still walking in the rain. He had been searching for a whole week now trying to find a lead to where the snake might be or where his last hide outs were. Sure he wanted to kill his brother but finding naruto was going to have to come first whether itachi liked it or not. A village was just up ahead and if he could only reach that, he'd have no problems. Or so he thought before he fell into a large puddle.

'As shikamaru would say...'this is troublesome'..." Sasuke thought as he lifted himself from the watery ground and continued to make his way forward again.

* * *

A/n: i wonder how i'll work on two stories at once...well review and tell me what you think!


	2. clues and more love

**Hey! A new oronaru chapter has arrived my readers!! I got a day off of school cuz of evaluation day so...that's how i got to do my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As much as i love the naruto series i can not own such a great master piece!**

* * *

Sakura made her way to the hokage tower walking alongside with kiba, hinata, shino and kakashi. It had been two days since sasuke left and sakura didn't know what to do. She felt useless as a ninja and felt it was her fault for naruto staying with the missing nin. Even though the third had told her it wasn't her fault, no matter how many times he told her she still felt that she was the one to cause such a mess.

"Sakura, don't give up hope on naruto-kun...i s-still believe in him" Sakura smiled sadly as hinata gave her a reassurance smile.

Kakashi knocked on the third's door and waited to be called in. He could hear voices in the room and knew he was talking to someone.

"Come in" Kakashi, sakura, shino, hinata and kiba all went in.

"You wished to see us?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, regarding the case about naruto and sasuke...i am sending all five of you to get back sasuke, losing naruto was bad enough but if we lose sasuke as well, it will mean trouble for this village, you may bring three more people with you if you wish, you are dismissed" They all bowed their heads in respect and walked out of the room.

"If we're going to track down sasuke, it will be no problem if we just go now and use akamaru's nose"

"We could do that but we will need a strategy first if we are to run into any ninjas along the way" Shino said smartly.

"Kakashi-sensai...if we're going after sasuke-kun then...why don't we split up into teams?" Kakashi could see that sakura was thinking.

"There is only five of us so instead of us going, my dogs will scope him out, kiba and akamaru will also be helping, hinata will use her byakugan(a/n: sorry if i spelled it wrong..) and shino will use his bugs to help, sakura you and i will follow one of the dogs that has found his scent"

"Right" They all said and they all went off in different directions.

* * *

Kabuto tried to hold his nose as much as he could but he couldn't stand it any longer. Looking at naruto's tanned and scratched chest made him hotter and much more like a criminal. He had been unable to control himself ever since naruto came and was dressed up in the baggy, white shirt and the baggy, black pants that stopped at the middle of the shin so that the shoes could be able to fit nicely.

"Kabuto, i suggest you stop looking at him like that other wise you'll find yourself having more than just a bleeding nose" Kabuto looked away ashamed of being found out by orochimaru.

"I-i'm sorry naruto-kun and orochimaru-sama, i promise it won't happen again...but orochimaru-sama, i have news that there are konoha ninja dogs out looking for someone"

"Oh and who could that be?"

"It seems sasuke uchiha is out looking for clues onto where our hide out is"

"Like that teme could actually find this place, he's an idiot" Orochimaru watched his 'lover' walk back and forth.

"Naruto why do you do that?" Naruto stopped and saw that he was pacing the floor slowly.

"I don't know it's a habit i can't get rid of"

"Surely you don't have feelings for this uchiha brat do you?"

"Are you insane?"

"I am known as an insane person" Orochimaru smiled evilly.

"Just get rid of him is all i ask, wait scratch that i'll do it"

"What?"

"I want to hurt him...i want to see his blood in my hands, please make my wish come true oro-sama" Naruto climbed onto his lap and rubbed his groin over orochimaru's.

"Very...well" Orochimaru kissed naruto's chest as kabuto tried hard to look away.

* * *

"Thank you again" Sasuke bowed his head in respect and ran off.

He had asked so many people if they had seen two or three guys wearing hooded capes. He was relieved when someone said that he had seen a boy with blond hair and blue eyes walking into a ramen stand a couple of days ago. But he still need more clues on where to find the hide out.

He ran to the ramen stand and asked the server about the person that had come in two days ago. The man said he was not wearing a headband and that he was with a man with long black hair but his face was hidden because of his hood.

"Did they talk to each other at all?"

"I think they were talking about the sound village"

"Does anyone in this town know where the village is?"

"since you seem determined, i'll tell you one person who does know where it is, my friend has been there so many times it's not even funny"

The man wrote the name of the man and his address and if he couldn't find him there, then he could try asking a maid or two. The man the server had told him about was sort of a rich man and was on a trip to go to the sound village again. The server told him he always went there to get souvenirs for his family that lived in the waterfall village.

"Thank you so much sir" Sasuke ran off in a dash.

* * *

"Kakashi, i have found sasuke's scent but it seems we'll have to hurry or else we may lose him again" Kakashi and sakura nodded and followed pakkun to the spot where they picked up the scent.

"This is really surprising..." Pakkun and sakura both looked at kakashi.

"What is it sensai?"

"I heard that a village was nearby, this village is also the place where i heard one of the legendary sannin were"

"So you mean if we found this sannin, they could help us right?"

"Although my teacher only told me about him i have a feeling of what he might look like, since it's in all the books i've read so far" Kakashi took out his perverted book and went to the back page of the book and showed it to sakura.

"How do you know they're both the same?" Kakashi pulled out a picture of three children.

"My sensai also gave me a picture of his teacher just in case"

"What's his name?"

"Jiraiya i think...but if we don't stop chatting now we'll never be able to find sasuke" sakura nodded and all of them headed for the village that sasuke was still in.

* * *

A/n: Wow sasuke is starting to find clues while sakura is finding out more of kakashi's life, so what comes next??


	3. feelings

**ALRIGHT, ARE YOU GUYS READY TO READ?? YEA? OK!**

**Warning: May contain violence...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HIM, I DON'T OWN HIM!! OH...THE HORROR!**

* * *

Kabuto led naruto to the weapon cabinet and told him to choose which one he liked the best that seemed to fit his style. After what seemed to be three minutes he had finally chosen the weapon he really liked. It looked like an ancient staff that was just recently found, washed and placed safely in the cabinet for later. It had a golden handle and a large sword emerging from it. To kabuto it looked heavy but to naruto it was no problem to lift it!

"How can you carry that thing?" Naruto shrugged.

"My training must be improving" Naruto said happily with a grin.

He tied the huge sword to the side of his waist and walked out with pride with kabuto walking out with him. He saw how much naruto really loved orochimaru so he gave him a couple of smoke bombs and a few kunai knives just in case he lost the weapon during the fight. They both split up, kabuto went back to the chemistry room to catch up on a few things while naruto went outside of the hide out to meet his rival. He knew a day would come that one day he would have to fight him.

* * *

Sasuke was now lost. He got to come inside the huge mansion like house but the maid told him that their master was working on something and they didn't know where the room he was in was. Which meant he had to find it himself. He had searched at least four rooms and not one of them had the man he was looking for in it. He was about to give up and go down the stairs until someone opened up one of the doors.

"You there, explain yourself this is a private home!" Sasuke immediately stood up straight.

"Sir, my name is uchiha sasuke and i was told that you knew how to get to the sound village"

"From the famous uchiha clan huh?" Sasuke nodded.

"I am searching for a friend of mine...a lover...i heard from the man at the ramen stand that you knew how to get there?"

"Yes i do know how, so you're searching for your lover in the sound village?"

"It's the only place he could be...please sir" The man looked sasuke up and down and saw that he wasn't lying.

"Alright, i'll take you there but first...would you please give me a fan that has your family symbol on it?"

"What do you need that for?"

"My son is into the uchiha family and ever since he heard of their...you know...he screamed and ran away, after a couple of days we found him curled up in a ball, a very strange thing he has been through but knowing that there is still one around, he would be happy"

"Ok, once i'm done this mission i can get you one" The man smiled and patted sasuke on the back.

"Let's go now shall we?" Sasuke nodded and ran after the guy.

* * *

"He is on the move once again kakashi" The dog looked up at the serious jounin.

"Then we'll have to hurry won't we?" Kakashi quickened his pace of running just as sakura was catching up he suddenly went faster than before.

"Sensai...wait up"

"Keep it up sakura, you might become a jounin if you ran at my pace" Sakura sighed and tried to run faster.

Kiba and akamaru had just gotten word from one of kakashi's dogs and were just catching up with sakura and kakashi. Shino and hinata also tried to keep up with the fast jounin.

* * *

"Will you be ok with this naruto?" The snake like being brushed his hand through naruto's golden hair.

"I'll be fine, he's just an uchiha right?"

Slap! Naruto had never had orochimaru hit him. Naruto fell back onto the floor as he felt his cheek with his fingers. It stung like hell and felt as if it were burning.

"You don't get it do you?"

"He's the last of the uchiha clan, he wants to find you and wants you to be his lover...that determination can be very dangerous if you're fighting against it"

"I won't lose to a stuck up snob like him!" Naruto yelled and ran out of the room crying.

'For once...for once i'm crying...why?' Naruto thought and wiped his eyes with his sleeve and walked out of the hide out into the open.

* * *

The man and the determined sasuke were just entering the village. The man was a wealthy traveler that loved to collect things for his family so it was easy for him to go in and out of each country. Sasuke asked him to just drop him off at a nearby forest.

"Now if i were a snake in hiding where would i go..?"

"But you're not...you're just a jerk like all those idiots back in konoha!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned around to see his first friend and rival staring at him with cold eyes.

"You're not the naruto i knew so long ago...you're an imposter!" Sasuke prepared for battle.

"Fine, but when i kill you i'll make sure you know the full truth of why i hate you" Naruto untied the sash that held his heavy sword and held it up,pointing it at sasuke.

"Naruto, come back with me and i'll never leave your side...i...i love you naruto" Tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his face as he took out a kunai knife from his back pocket and held it up in front of his face.

"You hated me, you never even tried to be my rival...you were the cause of my problems in konoha, because you were cold to me everyone decided to do the same thing!" Naruto charged at the crying chunin with his huge sword with full force.

Sasuke defended himself with the kunai knife and jumped back as naruto lunged again at him this time he managed to cut sasuke's arm. Sasuke pulled out a couple of smoke bombs and threw them to the ground. Naruto growled in annoyance as sasuke disappeared.

He then tackled naruto to the ground, grabbing both of his arms trying to get him to let go of the sword. Naruto's grip was starting to weaken a bit and he tried to push the boy off of him. Sasuke then held a kunai to his throat threateningly.

"Go ahead and kill me, you'll never get another chance sasuke" Naruto smirked.

"I won't...i'm sorry i just stood there all that time while you were being taken away by that monster...i...just couldn't believe how strong you were and how fast he took you away, i felt guilty and angry knowing that i couldn't see you anymore..."

Sasuke let go of one of naruto's hands and touched his cheek softly. Naruto just layed there wondering what was happening to his heart. It was beating faster and he could feel a blush approaching his face.

"I'm sorry i couldn't save you in time...naruto please forgive me" Naruto's eyes swelled with tears as sauke leaned closer and hugged him.

"I've been searching for you...now that i found you, please come back with me" The tears started to pour down his face and he found himself powerless as if he had been paralyzed.

"Will you...save me?"

"I'll protect you from anything...from now on i vow to protect you forever"

"Looks like we're a little late" Sasuke and naruto both looked over at kakashi who was standing there smiling.

"This is a great story for my new novel" A man with long white, spiky hair was starting to write something down.

"Sasuke-kun...n-naruto?" Naruto stood up and brushed his clothes off and picked up his heavy sword.

"I...i guess i was just lonely...too lonely and too desperate for love that i was willing to forget everything and everyone for it...is there a possibility that i can...return?" Sasuke put his hand into naruto's hand and smiled.

"I'll make sure you'll return with me naruto" And for once naruto smiled.

"Thank you sasuke..."

* * *

"So it seems the child has fallen for that brat, but what can you do..." Orochimaru grinned and ran back to the hide out.

Kabuto wondered why orochimaru hadn't gone down there to help out naruto. He then noticed the jounin and the sannin standing next to each other against one of the trees.

'I see...' Kabuto thought as he ran off after orochimaru.

* * *

"Well, now that that's settled with can we go home now i'm starving!" Akamaru barked at the statement that kiba said.

"He's right...naruto lets go get some ramen, i'll pay for you"

"ALRIGHT RAMEN TIME!" Naruto jumped for joy and tore the white, baggy shirt he was wearing and threw it to the ground in disgust.

"I'll make sure you're never hurt again naruto" Sasuke kissed his scarred neck.

"Sakura, hinata are you two ok?" Shino asked.

"We're fine just a nose bleed" Hinata and sakura smiled while holding their noses.

Along the way back to the village of their home, naruto had passed out and sasuke offered to carry him. It made sasuke happy which kakashi and jiraiya knew it would. Jiraiya didn't really care at all, he just hoped he could make a story out of it. Kakashi was just helping out a student of his.

* * *

They reached the village and told sakura and the others that they were allowed to go to their own homes except for naruto and sasuke. Naruto was taken to the infirmary to get the scars healed and sasuke was taken to the hokage tower to give a full report. Jiraiya took off to finish his new novel.

"Kakashi...i don't want something like this happening again, as soon as naruto is out of the hospital...sasuke will talk to naruto alone and make sure he'll stay"

"Of course, excuse me then" Kakashi bowed respectfully and left the room.

"Sasuke, i want you to keep a close eye on naruto even if he's back to his normal self"

"I know i must obey you but...i am sorry but i can not accept this mission...he...lord hokage he isn't the naruto you know but...please just leave him alone for now...he's old enough to look after himself and i couldn't...i don't think i can do it"

The third smiled and dismissed sasuke.

'Can't take the mission huh?' The third thought happily.

* * *

Sasuke sat next to the now awaken naruto and put his hand onto naruto's. Naruto didn't look up but just stared at the scars on his body.

"Come on smile, everyone missed you and thought you were never coming back...even i..." Sasuke then felt a head fall onto his shoulder.

"I was scared sasuke...i hic...didn't know what to do so i just played along..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around naruto and nuzzled his golden hair.

"Like i said, i will protect you" Sasuke leaned down and kissed the boy next to him fully on the lips as tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Ashiteruze sasuke..."(a/n:Sorry if it's wrongXP)

* * *

A/n: wow what a long chappie well hope you enjoyed this story i know i did surprisingly, review if you want and im out of here!!


End file.
